


The Fall

by Ink_Pots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this immediately after watching Tubbo's stream holy shit, This depicts JSchlatt's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Pots/pseuds/Ink_Pots
Summary: Schlatt isn't the strong man he claims to be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll finish my other story and not abandon it after a major event like literally every other fanfic writer I just jotted this down in excitement.

The heroes came to take down the tyrant, only to see he had taken down himself. He couldn't take it, couldn't handle everything falling down around him, everyone leaving him behind. One by one, they all left. As his world crumbled around him, he resorted to drugs. He always had an addictive personality to begin with, and this just set it off into a downward spiral. He could have won the war, but at the end of the day, the drugs caught up to him. He ended up surrounded by all the people who turned on him. They watched him break down and cry. 

JSchlatt was a strong man, the villain everyone feared, but then they all saw the truth; he was nothing but a broken man. They all stared as he cried and had a panic attack, falling to his knees and hoping the drugs would make the pain stop hurting so much. And they did. And everyone watched in pity and disgust as the famed tyrant, feared across the land and only discussed in hushed whisper died pathetically with no one to hold him. His own allies unmoving as he took his final breaths, hand reaching out. 

But no one took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno joked, "It's Schlatt. Schlatt's the traitor all along."


End file.
